


Shaking the wings of their terrible youths

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Make your good love known to me - Lamen Week 2020 [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Beta readers? Cosa sono? Si mangiano?, Lamen Week, Lamen Week 2020, M/M, Post-The Summer Palace, Siate clementi per favore!, The Summer Palace
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia realizzata per il primo giorno della Lamen WeekDay 1. Summer PalaceDal testo:"Gli porse le redini, indugiando qualche secondo di più in quel leggero contatto.Dita contro dita. La loro pelle che si toccava. Dio, quanto amava quella sensazione!Damen sorrise. Laurent non poteva vederlo, eppure gli sorrise di riflesso. Non aveva bisogno di vederlo, per sapere di quel sorriso. Erano insieme in quella bolla di felicità che era solo loro."
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Make your good love known to me - Lamen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811941
Kudos: 1
Collections: Lamen Week 2020





	Shaking the wings of their terrible youths

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shaking the wings of their terrible youths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724849) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



"Se domani riuscirò a muovermi, andremo a cavalcare!"

Quelle parole erano state pronunciate pigramente da Laurent, il giorno prima mentre si trovavano ancora a letto. Però sapeva già che non avrebbe resistito a quella proposta.

Difatti, il giorno seguente, appena sveglio, prima ancora di riuscire a far colazione si era dimostrato piuttosto impaziente alla prospettiva di una passeggiata a cavallo per i giardini del palazzo.

Il giorno prima, appena arrivato al Palazzo d'estate, si era diretto quasi subito all'ala est, che dava verso la strada costiera, per attendere il corteo reale, lì dove avrebbe potuto scorgerlo meglio.   
Per accogliere Damen!

Non aveva quindi avuto modo di esplorare per intero la grandiosità di quella tenuta. La magnificenza dei giardini disegnati sapientemente dalla regina Egeria, dalla madre di Damen.

Ne aveva visitato una minima parte, con una guida d'eccezione, eppure si sentiva già in estasi all'idea di un giro completo di quei giardini a cavallo scortato da Damen.

Il giorno prima, aveva colto dal tono che aveva assunto, mentre gli aveva proposto quella passeggiata a cavallo, che si sarebbe dovuto aspettare una qualche sorpresa.

Damen aveva cercato in tutti i modi di pronunciare ogni singola parola di quella frase, tentando di mantenere un tono naturale, come se non volesse fargli capire di star nascondendo qualcosa.

Aveva finto di buttare quella frase in quel momento, facendola sembrare una casualità.

Per sua sfortuna però, era un'impresa quasi sempre impossibile prendere totalmente di sorpresa Laurent.

Quando però quella mattina, poco prima dell'alba Damen lo condusse verso le stalle, gli disse di aspettarlo fuori, ne uscì poco dopo tenendo le redini di una maestosa giumenta e gliene fece dono, doveva ammettere di essere rimasto un po' sorpreso.

Il suo cuore era pieno di gioia!

In quanto principe, era abituato a ricevere doni ben più grandiosi, eppure in quel momento, quella maestosa giumenta e il sorriso felice di Damen, erano i doni più belli che gli fossero mai stati regalati durante la sua vita.

La gioia di impadronì di lui e lo spinse ad abbandonare ogni inibizione e a baciare d'impulso il suo futuro marito.

Con lui poteva permettersi di agire in quel modo!

Potava permettersi di agire guidato dalle sole emozioni, abbandonando razionalità e ogni tipo di freno inibitorio.

Era un lusso che non poteva permettersi con altri che non fossero lui.   
Specialmente adesso che gli mancava così poco ad essere incoronato re.

Tutto ciò, era un'esperienza nuova, per una persona come lui, che aveva passato tutta la sua vita fino a quel momento, cercando di essere dieci passi avanti a tutti, per poter avere sempre il controllo di tutto.

Ora era libero!

Finalmente poteva anche lui essere felice!

Per esserlo, gli bastava osservare il sorriso felice di Damen e percepire da ogni suo gesto, da ogni suo sguardo, da ogni sua parola, che lo amava tanto quanto faceva lui, che il suo amore era pienamente ricambiato.

Damen lo aiuto a montare in sella. Non ne aveva realmente bisogno, ma era bello lasciarsi coccolare dalle attenzioni di Damen.

Appena lui fu in sella, rientrò nella stalla per andare a prendere il suo cavallo, lasciandolo lì a fare conoscenza con la sua nuova giumenta.

Finalmente poteva dire di essere felice!

Appena lo vide uscire fuori dalle stalle insieme al suo cavallo, Laurent gli parlò.

"Dove mi porti di bello?"

La voce di Laurent risuonava allegra, nella fioca luce dell'alba.

"Facciamo un giro dei giardini?"

Ci sarebbero andati, certo, pensò Damen, ma non era ancora arrivato il momento.

"Ci andremo! Prima però, devo farti vedere un'altro posto!"

Il volto di Laurent si illuminò in un sorriso.

Damen non lo aveva mai visto, così pieno di aspettative e positività.

In quel momento dimostrava pienamente la sua giovane età.

"Un'altra sorpresa ancora?"

Lo vedeva chiaramente, un giovane di appena vent'anni, che sperimentava improvvisamente la felicità, dopo una vita di repressioni.

"Sì!"

Non servivano altre parole in quel momento, se non

"Laurent! Ti fidi di me?"

Quelle parole uscitegli di bocca con un tono serio e.... Era più ua domanda retorica, ma l'altro gli rispose comunque.

"Sì!"

Un'affermazione dolce e piena di significato!

"Bene! Allora chiudi gli occhi!"

La calma sul volto di Laurent, venne increspata per un breve attimo da una smorfia interrogati, durò il tempo di un secondo, ma fu abbastanza da permettere a Damen di capire, di essere riuscito nel suo intento di sorprenderlo.

E questo era solo l'inizio!

Dopo quel breve momento di sorpresa, Laurent si sbrigò a chiudere gli occhi.

Damen aveva la sua piena fiducia!

Gli porse le redini, indugiando qualche secondo di più in quel leggero contatto.  
Dita contro dita. La loro pelle che si toccava. Dio, quanto amava quella sensazione!

Damen sorrise. Laurent non poteva vederlo, eppure gli sorrise di riflesso. Non aveva bisogno di vederlo, per sapere di quel sorriso. Erano insieme in quella bolla di felicità che era solo loro.

Lasciò che Damen lo guidasse, affidandosi ai suoi altri sensi per capire dove fossero diretti.   
La curiosità era tantissima, ma non aprì gli occhi nemmeno una volta durante il tragitto.

Voleva gustarsi a pieno quella sensazione così nuova per lui.  
Aveva passato tutta la sua vita a sfuggirne.  
Prima di Damen le sorprese non erano mai qualcosa di positivo!

Sentì all'improvviso il suono degli zoccoli che calpestavano il suolo, venire sostituito dal rumore degli zoccoli che entravano a contatto con l'acqua.

Damen che fino a quel momento non aveva proferito parola, per paura di rovinare quell'atmosfera perfetta, così carica di attesa, ruppe il silenzio.

"Puoi aprire gli occhi adesso!"

La sorpresa che lo attendeva una volta aperti gli occhi, lo fece rimanere per diverso tempo incapace di proferire parola.   
Una cosa molto particolare, per una persona come lui, che solitamente di parole pronte, né aveva per qualunque occasione, in un'ampia varietà di lingue e dialetti.

Quando riuscì finalmente a parlare, la sua voce vibrava di emozione.

"Dove ci troviamo?"

Poteva sembrare una domanda stupida, ma non sembrò scatenare l'ilarità di Damen. Quando si voltò per guardarlo, scorse nel suo sguardo solo un'indescrivibile dolcezza.

Riusciva a percepire, l'amore che l'altro provava per lui e sperava con tutto il suo cuore, che l'altro potesse percepire di essere contraccambiato completamente.

Damen lo invitò ad affiancarsi a lui. Muoversi in quel luogo era un'esperienza surreale e anche i pochi passi chela sua giumenta intraprese, per portarlo più vicino al suo compagno, non fecero che aumentare quella sensazione di meraviglia che si era ormai impossessata di lui.

Appena gli si affiancò, Damen si sporse verso di lui, per afferrargli la mano.

Lasciò andare le briglie della sua cavalcatura e intrecciò le dita con le sue. Così calde e ferme.

Le sue dita, così pallide a contrasto con quelle scure che le stringevano.

Damen approfittò di quel momento, per portarsi la mano di Laurent vicino al volto per baciare dolcemente il dorso.

Le sue labbra calde a contatto con la pelle dell'altro.

Laurent, poteva avvertirle incresparsi in un sorriso, nel mentre.

"Da bambino amavo esplorare!" la sua voce, poco più che un sussurro. "Sgattaiolavo fuori dalle mura di palazzo alla ricerca di grandi avventure. È durante una di queste mie piccole fughe, che ho scoperto questo posto! Non l'ho mai mostrato ad anima viva prima d'ora..."

L'ultima frase era stata pronunciata in maniera quasi impercettibile, come se fosse stato combattuto fino ad un secondo prima, se esternarla o meno.

Imbarazzato dalle possibili implicazioni, che poteva avere quella frase, distolse i suoi occhi scuri da quelli limpidi di Laurent, per fissarli sulla differente tonalità di azzurro, nel quale si trovavano immersi in quel momento.

Laurent riusciva perfettamente a capire quella sensazione. Da quando era iniziata la loro relazione, l'avevano provata più volte entrambi. Era strano per due persone forti e controllate come loro, lasciarsi andare alle loro vulnerabilità. Erano due sovrani, non sapevano ancora come gestire bene le loro debolezze e insicurezze.

Riusciva ad immaginarselo, Damen che ancora bambino, impacciato ma astuto pianificava le sue fughe, alla ricerca di grandi avventure.

Chissà quante volte da quando si erano conosciuti sarebbe potuto fuggire, eppure era rimasto lì.

In un primo momento, per puro istinto di sopravvivenza, poi man mano che che il loro rapporto mutava, di sua spontanea volontà.

Era una scelta, che spesso non riusciva a comprendere. Perché rimanergli accanto dopo il modo in cui si erano conosciuti? Dopo tutto il dolore, che si erano causati l'un l'altro, come facevano ad amarsi così tanto?

Non riusciva a spiegarselo. In verità, probabilmente, non aveva nemmeno voglia di trovare delle risposte a quella domanda. Voleva solo vivere quel sentimento liberamente. Senza dissezionarlo, come era sempre stato abituato a fare.

Vivere in quel modo era più che abbastanza per lui!

In quel momento Laurent, non poteva saperlo, ma Damen lì accanto a lui, era immerso esattamente negli stessi pensieri.

Improvvisamente scapparono entrambi dalle proprie menti, da tutto quel continuo rimuginare su tutto. Si concentrarono invece sul paesaggio mozzafiato che si trovava davanti ai loro occhi.

Si trovavano in un'insenatura, circondata da alte pareti rocciose, che ne nascondeva la vista ad occhi indiscreti.

Laurent, non riusciva a capire come fossero giunti fin lì. Non riusciva a scorgere nessuna strada, nessun passaggio, niente di niente. Dovunque si trovasse, era molto ben nascosto.

Continuava a guardarsi intorno, meravigliato da tanta bellezza. 

Al suolo, la sabbia bianchissima, coperta da uno strato bassissimo d'acqua, colpito dalla luce con una determinata angolazione, creava un effetto ottico molto particolare.

Lasciandosi alle spalle le alte pareti rocciose e rivolgendo il proprio sguardo, verso l'infinita distesa d'acqua, che si estendeva di fronte a loro, si aveva la sensazione di essere sospesi a mezz'aria. Nessuna distinzione, tra il cielo sopra di loro e e l'acqua sotto di loro.

Non sarebbe durato ancora per molto però. L'effetto infatti, stava già svanendo. Mano a mano che il sole cominciava a fare capolino, dall'altra parte della distesa d'acqua.

Damen si sporse dal cavallo e con la mano libera, accarezzò delicatamente il viso di Laurent, che si voltò a guardarlo.

_"è così bello!"_

Lo pensarono entrambi, all'unisono, l'uno dell'altro.

Si baciarono! Un bacio dolce, lento. 

Fu Laurent ad iniziarlo, cogliendo di sorpresa Damen.

Avevano entrambi voglia di quel bacio, già da un po' di tempo. 

Si staccarono, per riprendere fiato.

Gli occhi chiari di Laurent, in quelli scuri di Damen. Un luccichio pericoloso nello sguardo.

Poi, il tempo di un sorriso furbo, Laurent partì al galoppo, diretto verso il mare.  
Non si sarebbe inabissato ancora per qualche centinaio di metri. 

Damen rimase lì fermo, sbigottito per qualche attimo, a fissare Laurent che si allontanava.

_Era magnifico!_

Lo vedeva allontanarsi, sempre più vicino al sole sorgente. I suoi capelli dorati e il suo portamento regale, a sfidare la superbia del sole.

C'era però, anche qualcosa di selvaggio in lui, una libertà che non aveva mai avuto e una felicità, che gli era stata negata troppo presto nella vita, della quale adesso si stava faticosamente riappropriando.

Sembrava quasi volare in quel paesaggio etereo.

Anche Damen voleva volare con lui. Verso la felicità!  
Spinse il suo cavallo all'inseguimento.

Quando gli fu vicino, il sorriso dolce e le lacrime di felicità, si sentì completo.

Lì, in quel momento, erano solo due giovani liberi e felici, pronti a sfidare la potenza del sole nascente.

_Insieme!_


End file.
